A Secret kept to Long
by GabiGirl1321
Summary: This is a modernized version of Titanic with some of my personal changes to make it more of my own. RR plz


Rose Dawson was a young girl of fourteen with a deep secret. A secret that nobody knew about. It was about her experience last year during Winter Break. The reason no one knew about was because she refused to talk about it. That is until she met David Keys. David was an extremely attractive guy in several of Rose's classes.

Rose was fourteen years old, She had incredible red hair, green eyes that were filled with mystery and secrets, a smile that only appeared once in a blue moon and was just all in all beautiful. She had lived with her birth parents until she was thirteen years old. The reason she had stopped living with them was because they thought that she was dead. Now that may sound strange, but there was a whole story behind that. Now Rose lived with her adoptive parents, Charlie and Erin Finn. Also, the reason that she had a different last name was because she insisted on keeping it, which her new parents agreed that she do so. After winter break, 2004, was when she started living with her new parents. She was immediately adopted because the people were extremely kind and wanted to try and raise someone who was older then a baby. So, they adopted her and moved her from New York to Indiana. There she finished the school year. After that, they moved to Ohio due to a secret about Rose. Now, a freshman at Rosalind High School, Rose was desperately trying to keep her secret hidden and make friends all at the same time. Now however that she may have a boyfriend, her secret may not be kept hidden for much longer.

"Hey Rose", said David during homebase on Friday morning.

"Hey David", she said back meekly.

"I was just wondering if you were doin anything tonight?"

"No, why?"

"Well, I just thought that maybe you'd like to come see a movie with tonight".

"Oh, okay. Sure".

"Great, meet me at the mall at about seven, okay?"

"Yeah".

So after that they went about their day as usual. And at seven that night, she met him there. There they had a great time and he ended up kissing her. After that, they started going out. After a couple of weeks of going out, David began to wonder about her. He liked her a lot, but she was always a closed book. She talked and stuff, but never talked about her family and about her life before she moved here and she also never brought him over to her house. Also, she sometimes couldn't go out, but that he could understand somewhat more then some of the other things. But then after almost three months of going out, he started to get fed up and desperately wanted to know. And he was going to find out no matter what because he actually thought that he was falling for this girl and that he could soon end up loving her. But what he didn't know was that her heart was already taken somewhat.

"Rose, we need to talk", said David.

"About what?"

"Why won't you ever tell me anything about where you used to live and why won't you ever take me over to your house?" he said firmly.

"Because, it's privet and personal and I just don't want to talk about it", she said forcefully.

"Yeah, well unless you want me to leave, I would really like it if you would tell me. It's not like I'm going to go around telling everyone and stuff".

"I know, it's just that, it's so hard to talk about it".

"Have you even ever talked about it?"

"Not the entire thing", she said almost crying.

"Tell me please. I just want to get to know you better".

"Well, it all began in the sixth grade. I started dating this guy. He was about three years older then me, but he was the son of my parents best friends, so they just assumed that we would be perfect for each other, so they sort of started making us go out. So we did. And he was a great guy, but there was never any type of chemistry or anything between us. There was hardly any friendship material there, but we continued to date because we were both in fear of what our parents would say or do if we broke up. At least that's how I felt, he on the other hand, I'm not sure but he was aware of there being no connection between us. I mean, we never even kissed. But in the eighth grade, we were still dating and everyone thought that we were perfect for each other and that we would definitely end up together. So during winter break, me, my mom, Caldon Hockley, that was the guy, and his manservant type guy, Walt, went with us on the cruise ship, Titanic".

"Oh I heard about that. It sunk and stuff didn't?"

"Yeah. We were luck enough to get tickets for the maiden voyage of it. People said that it was a ship of dreams and a place that you would never forget. And it was. But at first it wasn't. When we first got there, I wasn't to thrilled. I mean. I had to spend my vacation with my mother and everything. But while we were there, we ate dinner every night at the first class dinner hall, which was basically supposed to be treated as some type of extremely formal event. I mean, we had to get all dressed up and stuff for it, to me it was kind of ridiculous, but I had to do it. But then, our second night there, I made an excuse to leave early. What I ended up doing was going to the stern of the boat and because everyone else was at dinner, nobody was around. So still in my formal dinner clothes, I went to the very edge. There, I just was very irritated and upset, so I decided to climb over it. When I got to the other side of it, I was standing on a very small ledge. I was just looking at the ocean and the stars in the sky and it was just beautiful. Then, as I was just standing there, a young man, who was a high school drop out and would have been a freshman this year, but dropped out after his dad died and who was also a year older then me, saw me and walked over, curious to what I was doing".

"Not meaning to be rude miss, but what exactly are you doing?" said the young man.

"Don't come any closer, or I'll"

"Or you'll what?"

"Jump".

"Well, if you jump, then I'll have to jump off too and save you".

"Why would you do that?"

"Because, I'm involved now", he said taking off some of his heavier clothes.

"But the fall alone into the ocean would kill you".

"I'm a really good swimmer. I'm Jack Dawson, by the way"

"Rose Dewitt-Bukater".

"I think your gonna have to write that one down for me", he said with a laugh.

"How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen".

"You're so young".

"Yeah, just a little. So how old are you?"

"I'm turning fourteen in two weeks".

"So, why are you hanging off the back of a ship?"

"I just couldn't stand being down there another second".

"And being up here is like a sanctuary or something for you?"

"I guess so".

"Would it be alright if I threw my cigarette butt off the ship?"

"Go ahead, but not to close".

"So where do you live?"

"In Connecticut. What about you?"

"Right now, my address in the RMS Titanic".

"So you don't have a home?"

"I sort of do. I live with a friend of mine, but I'm finally going back to America were I was born and raised and spent most of my life".

"When did you move to England?"

"I first moved to Europe after my dad died in September and ever since then I've just been doing random jobs".

"So are you on some vacation or a sabbatical from your jobs?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that".

"And those are?"

"Those are what?"

"Your jobs, what are they?"

"Working as a waiter, tour guide at museums, working at fast food restaurants and normal mediocre jobs that a fifteen year old guy can get".

"I've never had job, so no matter what jobs you've had, your resume would still be much more interesting then mine".

"If you had to have a resume, what would say?"

"Cheerleader, super-shopper and daughter of the founder of the DB Insurance Company".

"Wow, well I think if both me and you were up for a job, you would hands down get it".

"And why is that Mr. Dawson?"

"Because, even though you may have no actual working experience, the fact that you are the daughter of one of the top insurance companies in the entire world, would beat anyone out of a job. Well, everyone but probably one of the Hilton girls or Donald Trump's kid".

"God, it's sure is good to know that you have so much faith in me".

"Well, I'm just stating the truth".

"Well, if that is what the truth really is, I would prefer you not say anymore of it".

"You are definitely a little rich girl".

"Is that an insult?"

"No. It's a statement".

"You are undeniably the most, friendly person that I have met on this ship".

"Thank you. And as a friend, I am really not looking forward to jump into that water if do so unfortunately fall in. So"

"Alright, could you help me?"

"Sure, take my hand".

"Don't let go".

"I won't. I promise".

So I took turned around and took his hand. And as I stepped up on one of the rails of the ship, I slipped on my dress.

"Ahhhh! Oh my God! Ahhhh!"

"I'm not gonna let go, but you're gonna have to pull yourself up!"

"Oh my God! I can't do it!"

"C'mon! You have to try!" and as he said that, he pulled me back on board. When I got back on board, several crewmen had heard me scream and came rushing over. When they arrived, Jack was on top of me, which gave them the wrong impression.

"Get off her right now!" yelled one of the men.

So Jack got off and another one of the men went to go get Cal and Walt. When they arrived, Cal was extremely upset.

"How dare you even try to put a hand on my girlfriend!" he said cruelly.

"Should we go lock him up?" asked a crewman.

"Most definitely!"

"No wait", I said.

"Excuse me", said Cal.

"He wasn't tying to hit on me or anything, he actually saved me. I was looking down at the, um, the"

"Propellers?"

"Yes, yes. The propellers when Mr. Dawson here saw me and pulled me over just before I fell in".

"Is that what happen boy?" asked the chief.

Jack just shock his head in terror that he would say something that would get him put away.

"Well then, the boy's a hero. I think you owe him an apology, Mr. Hockley".

"Yes of course. Walt, give him a couple twenties".

"Is that all saving your girlfriend is worth?" I asked secretly hoping that Jack and me would at least having a reason besides the fact that I liked him to see each other again.

"Well then, Mr. Dawson".

"Jack", he said.

"Right, well then, Jack, would have the pleasure of joining us for dinner tomorrow night?" asked Cal in his snobby, rich boy tone of his.

"Sure", said Jack.

"Great, well then, Rose, why don't we get you up to bed before you freeze to death", said Cal.

So Cal attempted to put his arm around me, but I shoved it off and we silently walked up to our rooms. As we were doing that, Jack and Walt were having an uncomfortable conversation.

"Well, what I don't seem to get is how you were able to untie your shoes so quickly and take off your jacket if the girl fell so suddenly?" said Walt.

Jack just stood there silently until Walt took out a package of cigarettes.

"Could have a smoke?" asked Jack.

"Sure" said Walt giving him the pack and Jack taking two, one for now and one for later. Jack had started smoking when he moved to Europe because it was a thing that everyone seemed to do. But he only did it when he was extremely stressed, which he was somewhat by this whole evening.

So after, he took the cigarettes, as politely as he could, excused himself and went to the third class bedrooms where the crew slept.

When Rose and Cal were back in the first class rooms, Cal surprised Rose.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Sure".

"Well, I was going to wait till we got back to New York for your birthday, but I thought that because of what you had to go through tonight, I'd give it to you now", he said handing her a blue velvet jewelry box.

"What it is?"

"Open it up".

So Rose did. Inside was a gorgeous, blue heart-shaped diamond with little diamonds outlining it.

"Oh my God! It's beautiful".

"You like it?"

"Yes, thank you very much Cal".

"Well, I should be leaving, you're probably exhausted after this whole evening and want to get to bed".

"Yeah".

"Good night sweetpea".

So Cal left Rose alone. Alone to think and ponder about what she had been through. To think about the amazing, young man she just met. The man who seemed to understand her and was just so different that it was comforting just to know that he was just feet below her. And she just couldn't stop thinking about him. And what she didn't know, he was thinking about her too. He was thinking about what could have caused this beautiful, young girl to want to commit suicide. And to him, she was just so sweet and innocent; he could hardly imagine her with that horrible man, yet he could. She spoke with such an Upper East Side manner to her voice, but it wasn't as if she was being snobby, just her vocabulary was more advanced then any other girl her age he ever met. And he liked that about her. She seemed that she could be mature, but he was also sure that deep inside her, she was a fun loving girl with a need to go wild, but was to wrapped up, or really more locked up, with her debutant friends, wealthy family and conceited and arrogant boyfriend. But he was sure that if was able to get to know this girl better that would change very quickly.

The next day, Rose woke up still feeling upset for everyone treating Jack so horribly and not doing anything about it, so she went to go find him and apologize. She quickly found him and insisted that they take a walk and talk. During their talk, she found out about his childhood; his mom died soon after childbirth, he grew up in Nebraska with his dad, and then when his dad died, he came upon tickets for Europe. Then when he got there, he had nothing to his name.. But after about two weeks of living on the streets, he met a young man, three years older then him. He needed a roommate and Jack needed a place to live, so they moved in together. They soon became friends. But then, they got evicted for not paying rent, so they were back on the streets. But then, they both were lucky enough to win in a good hand of poker just minutes before the ship left port. So that's how he ended up here. After that, they talked about the weather. Which that conversation didn't last long.

"Well, Rose, not trying to sound rude or anything, but we have talked about my childhood and the weather and I'm guessing that that's not what you came to find me to talk about".

"Well, I just wanted to apologize for everyone's behavior last night. They were all extremely offensive to you and I just felt guilty about sticking up for you more especially after you saved my life".

"Don't worry about. I was glad to do it. So, I really don't know anything about you, so tell me something about you".

"Well, that man Cal, he is my boyfriend and he got us these amazing tickets for Titanic. And I mean, he's a great guy in all, but I swear, I think my mother's already planning our wedding and I'm not even in high school yet".

"Well, if you liked him a lot, I wouldn't think that you'd be as upset about it as you sound"

"What are you inquiring exactly?"

"I'm just wondering weather or not you like him and stuff, that's all".

"That is none of your business".

"It's a simple yes or no question".

"This is not a conversation that I want to be having with you. I'm leaving now!"

"Fine then".

"Wait no, this is my part of the ship. You should leave!"

"Now look who's being the rude one here"

"Oh my God. What is that thing that you're holding anyway?" Rose said grabbing a sketchbook out of his hand. "What are you, some kind of artist or something?" she asked more kindly with each word.

"You could say that".

"Well, you're really good", she said looking through the pictures. "Oh my, who are these young women?" Rose asked looking at the nude pictures of women he had drawn.

"Well, when I was in Paris, a group of prostitutes saw that I was drawing and said that, they would pose if I wanted them to. And I didn't think to much about it at the time, and since I thought that it would be nice if I tried something different, so I accepted their offer".

"Well, you seemed to have drawn this woman a lot. It would seem as if you had some type of affair with her".

"No, just her hands. She had incredible hands see. And besides, she was several years older then me and only had one leg and not that I'm judging or anything, but ya know", he said pointing to a full body picture of her.

"Oh my".

"So, besides your boyfriend, what else would you be willing to share with me about your life?"

"What do you wanna know?"

"What kind of things do you like to do?"

"I don't know. I mean, I like to shop, but I'm normally shopping for tasteful cocktail dresses because of all the little party things I have to go to. And I like to go to movies with my friends, but I hardly ever get to do it because the only time I'm able to do that is on the weekends and most of the time I'm with Cal".

"This is kind of random, but have you ever been on a roller coaster?"

"No, but I have always wanted to. They look like so much fun, but normally you would go to a place with roller coasters during school breaks, and I'm always in like Europe or something like that, so I've never really been given the opportunity".

"Well, when we get to America, we are going to go on a roller coaster. And we're gonna go on it so many times that by the end of the day, we'll be throwing our guts out!" he said enthusiastically.

"Oh my God. Amazingly, that sounds like more fun then anything I've ever done in my entire life".

"Great, then it's a deal?"

"Yes. So, is there anything else that you wanna teach me?"

"Sure".

"Like what?"

"Like camping, and fishing, and how to play baseball and, spiting".

"Ew, gross. Spiting, why spiting?"

"Because it's a manly thing that would most likely very entertaining to teach you. And even more entertaining to watch you do it", he said laughing as he talked.

"Oh my God".

"How about right now?"

"How about right now what?"

"How about I teach you how to spit right here. Well, not in this exact spot, but on Titanic and stuff".

"No Jack, no!" she said as he grabbed her arm and took her to the side of the boat where he could teach her how to spit.

"Okay, just get all the salvia that you can and just spit it out", he said demonstrating how to do it too.

"That is so gross".

"Come on, you have to do it now".

So she did.

"Oh my God. That was pathetic. Do it again, but you really gota hock it up you know", he said showing her again.

As he was about to spit it into the ocean, Rose's mother and her friends interrupted them.

"Rose?"

"Mother!" said Rose accidentally hitting Jack in the stomach as she turned around in shock.

"What exactly are you doing?" looking at Jack in complete disgust for being the poor boy he was and for having the bit of salvia on his chin.

"We were just", started Rose but got interrupted by the dinner bell sounding.

"My God, do they always have to tell us that it's diner time by making it seem as if the damn boat was being attacked!" said a woman by the name of Molly Brown, who was what Rose's mother would call 'new money'.

"Come on Rose, we have to go get ready for dinner".

So Rose, her mother Ruth and Ruth's friends went off to go get changed for dinner.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" asked Molly kindly to Jack.

"Not a clue".

"You are walking straight into the shark pit, my boy".

"Do you have any suggestion of what I should do?"

"I think so. Follow me".

So Jack followed Molly back to her first class room. She was traveling alone; her husband and son were staying in England for a couple more days and were planning on catching the Titanic when it made it's way back to England.

"Here, you look about the same size as my son", she said handing him a tuxedo.

"Thanks".

So Jack went into the bathroom, where he put it on.

"I knew you and my son were about the same size. And my don't you look dashing".

"You think I'm ready to be fed to the sharks?"

"Yeah, but at least you'll have two other friends in the tank with you".

"Who are they?"

"Me and young Rose who you seem to fancy an awful lot".

"No, besides even if I did, she's with Cal and only a girl who's completely mental would give up an opportunity to be with him"

"And why do you say that. You are a kind, genuine, very attractive young man who I believe has a very beautiful, sweet girl attracted to you".

"Nah. I should be leaving now. Thanks again".

"No problem kid".

So Jack left Molly's room and headed to the first class dinning hall. When he walked down the grand staircase, he waited at the end for Rose.

"Beautiful, kind Rose", he thought. "No I can't think this, she's with Cal and she's from the Upper East Side and" he kept thinking until her saw her. Until he saw Rose walk down the grand staircase. One hand holding onto the railing and the other holding up the side of her dress so she didn't trip over it. To Jack, she looked like an angel. A gorgeous, one-of-a-kind angel.

That night, Rose wanted to look her best, but she didn't want to appear as if she had tried too hard. In the end, she decided on a beautiful, silk, rosy pink tube top dress that almost looked like the one Jennifer Lopez wore in the end of _Maid in Manhattan_, but better. She had her in an up do bun style that still allowed you to notice the beautiful natural curls she had. For jewelry, she wore a pink, diamond chocker, pink diamond chandelier earrings and a simple, yet elegant diamond bracelet. Rose thought that she looked like a wannabe model, but to Jack, she looked absolutely beautiful. When she got to the bottom of the steps, Jack desperately wanted to just pick her up and twirl her around kissing her like a man does when he loves a woman, but instead, he kissed her hand and smiled at her. She graciously returned the smile hoping that he would have picked her up and twirled her around.

"You look very handsome Jack", said Rose trying her hardest not to sound too nervous.

"You look lovely too", said Jack.

"Thank you", she said with a smile.

"So this is what first class is like", said Jack.

"Uh-huh".

"Oh my, is that Mr. Dawson. Well don't you clean up well", said Cal rudely as he came down the staircase with Rose' mother at hand.

"Just ignore him", said Rose into Jack's ear.

"It's alright".

_Ding, Ding, Ding_, went the bell that sounded for dinner.

"Dinner is served", said a young, very English man.

"Come on, follow me", said Rose.

So they went off into the dinning hall and sat down a large, gorgeous table with many other first class, high society members. Jack was scarred as hell, but he looked as comfortable as if he was at a baseball game.

"So Jack, how are the accommodations down in steerage?" asked Ruth.

"They're great. The best I've ever scene. Also, I have yet to see any rats", responded Jack with great enthusiasm.

"Oh well, that's great", said Ruth trying as hard as she could to keep smiling.

"So Jack, what do you do for a living?" asked Cal.

"I'm draw and I'm lucky enough to make money that sustains me for the life in which I like to live"

"So, where do you live?' asked Cal.

"Well, the other day, I was sleeping under a bridge basically and now my address is the RMS Titanic".

"So do you like living like that?"

"Like what? Not knowing what the future holds, livin' life day to day, not knowing exactly what my next move will be?"

"Yes".

"Well, yeah. It's exciting. I like meeting new people and going new places. And as long as I've got air in my lungs and a few pieces of paper, I'm good. And so to me that's all I need to make life worth living. To making it count."

"Well, wasn't that one hell of a testimony!" said a kind, older man, who may have had a little too much to drink, but none the less made a great point.

"To making it count", toasted Rose.

"To making it count," repeated everyone else except for Ruth and Cal.

So the rest of the night went by adequately. Ruth and Cal had hardly anything to say, which made more people happy then upset. After dinner ended, the men had all decided to go into the cigar room for cigars and brandies and had left in such a manner that it made them seem more arrogant then what they really were, which meant that that they were absurdly conceited.

"So Jack, are you going to join us in the brandy room or stay here with the women?" asked the same man who liked Jack's little speech.

"Actually, I think I'll just head off to bed now. It was very nice being with you fine people tonight", he said as he inconspicuously pulled a little note out of his pocket. "It was very nice seeing you again, Rose," he said as he kissed her and slipped the note into her hand.

As soon as he left, she read the letter. It said;

_Dear Rose,_

_If you're up for some more fun, meet me by the clock at 10 o'clock._

_Jack_

She couldn't believe it. She wasn't sure of what do though. She could go be with a guy she really likes and disobey her mother, her boyfriend and everyone else in her social world, but then is she didn't go, she would be just what everyone said she was; a coward, but then she wouldn't be disobeying everyone. It was all very confusing, but when the clock read that it was a five till ten, she knew what she had to do.

"I can't believe you came", Jack said as he saw her approach him.

"I'm still amazed myself".

"Follow me".

"Where?"

"Just trust me and follow me".

"Okay".

So she followed him. She followed him down many flights of stairs down to the steerage part of the ship. From there, she followed him to a room where an amazing party was going on.

"All the steerage people come down here every night for beer and dancing", Jack said when he saw the expression on Rose's face.

'It looks like so much more fun then tea in the library", said Rose.

"I'm sure it is, and the fact that there's alcohol in these drinks, it makes it a hell lot more fun".

"Cheers to that!" she said as she started to drink it.

"What, you think a first class girl can't drink", she said to Jack's expression to her drinking.

"You are just full of surprises".

And all Rose could do was smile.

"Excuse me, but could you dance with me?" asked a little girl to Jack.

"Sure, but only if you could find someone for my friend here to dance with".

"Okay, hold on", said the girl and moments later he returned with her brother who was just a couple years older then her.

"Hi, I'm Rose, what's your name?" she asked the kid.

"I'm Toby. You're very pretty".

"Oh, thank you. You are very handsome".

So they all danced to a song. After the song ended, Jack insisted on dancing with Rose.

"Hannah, I'm gonna dance with her now, is that okay?" said Jack to the little girl.

"Okay", she said sad like.

"Samantha, remember, you're still my number one girl"

"Okay", she said with a smile coming upon her face.

So Jack and Rose danced. They danced the night away together. Just having, fun but subconsciously falling in love with each other. Unfortunately their fun got cut short, because Walt had been informed that Rose was not in her room and went to go find her. And that he did. He found her, broke up the party and dragged her up to her room.

The next day was Sunday, church day. And all of the first class members had the privilege of going to it. During church, where Rose was, Jack secretly snuck up to the first class deck, 'borrowed' a man's hat and coat and waited till she got out of church. When she did, he grabbed her arm, and took her into an empty room.

"Rose, we need to talk".

"Yes, we do".

"Last night, was amazing. I mean,. You have no idea how thankful I was that you decided to come. And last night, just being with you has made me realize something".

"And what's that?"

"I am falling for you. And I know that you that you are too for me and if you say that you're not, then you are kidding yourself. And you know it".

"Jack, I have to go".

"Rose, please".

"Jack".

"If you change your mind, then meet me by the bow of the boat at seven".

"I really have to go".

So she left. She then went to go find her mother and the rest of their group for they were to take a tour of the ship.

"And this is where we keep the life boats", said Mr. Andrews, the designer of the ship.

"There doesn't look like there's that many", said Rose.

"Well, technically, there isn't that many, not enough to hold everyone on board, but the ship is very strong and shouldn't be sinking any time soon. I built you a strong boat Rose, so don't worry".

And Rose shook her head in approval.

After that, they all went back to their rooms to get ready for tea. While she was getting ready, Rose's mother came into her room.

"Rose, we need to talk".

"What about?"

"You and that boy".

"What about Jack?"

"You have been spending too much time with him".

"And why is that such a problem?"

"Because, you are ruining your relationship with Cal".

"So what"

"So what? We have no more money. The only goddamn reason we can continue to live the life we have is because you and Cal and together and will someday be married. And because of that, his parents think that it is perfectly all right to lend us money to pay for everything. You got that. So if you do anything to screw up this relationship, you will get used to being down in steerage and God only knows that you'll have to get some type of job to pay for all the lovely little things you fancy so much. So unless you want that to happen, stay away from him. You got it young lady!"

"Yes", Rose responded meekly.

After she was done getting dressed, she went down to the tearoom, where she joined her mother and her mother's friends. But after a while, when she looked at the clock, it read three till seven. And when she looked back to her mother, she could tell by the look in her eyes that if she even thought about leaving, she would greatly regret it. But seeing that look made Rose positive that she had to go and see Jack. That she really did love him and that there was nothing her mother could say or do that would keep her from him. So she politely excused herself and went to go find Jack. As she was leaving she knew that her mother knew what she going to do, but being the way her mother was, she didn't make a scene, she just let Rose go, but knowing that the next time Rose saw her, there would be hell to pay.

When Rose got to the bow, Jack was again already there.

"You came", he said.

"I came. And I do, I really do love you. I'm so sorry that I hadn't realized it before and".

"Don't worry", he said wrapping his arms around her.

"I wanna show you something. Follow me".

So she did.

"Now close your eyes and step up and hold out your arms", he said, "now open your eyes".

"I'm flying Jack".

And with that being said. He kissed her. Their first kiss.

After the kiss, Rose led them back to her suite.

"I want you to draw me", she told him.

"Sure, how?"

"Hold on a second", she said going to her vanity mirror.

"Wearing this, and only this", she said showing him the 'heart of the ocean'. Like, like one of your French girls".

"Okay, well then you go get ready and I'll get ready and then yeah", he said obviously nervous.

"All right then".

So Rose went into the bathroom, and took off her clothes and put on the necklace. When she came back out, the only thing she had on was a blue and black silk robe and the necklace.

"Are you ready yet", she asked seductively.

"Just about", he said in awe upon looking at her.

"Where do you want me?"

"Right, right there on the couch" he said stuttering each word more and more as she dropped the robe.

"You sound nervous. Where you this way when you drew the other women?"

"No, I wasn't. But I think that was because I wasn't in love with any of them. Now, um, put your hand by your face. Yeah, just like that. Perfect".

So he started to draw. About fifteen minutes later, Rose just couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Your face is red. I bet Picasso's face never got red when he drew".

"Yeah, but Picasso drew scenery".

Rose laughed.

About another twenty minutes later, Jack was done.

"Can I see it?" asked Rose putting the robe back on.

"Sure, come here".

So she went over and sat on his lap.

"It's amazing".

"It's all yours".

"Thank you, well, I'm going to put this right here in the safe so it will be, well you know".

"Yeah".

"Oh God I have to take this off, it's so heavy", she said while unlatching it and setting it back in the case on the desk in her room.

"Well, I'm going to go get dressed. I'll be right back".

So she did and when she came back, she was in a lightweight, baby blue and teal mid-calf dress that looked astonishing on her.

"Jack, when we get off this ship, I wanna get off with you. I wanna be with you forever and nothing anyone can say can change that".

"Sounds like a plan".

"Great", said Rose, but at the same time someone was trying to get into the room.

"Oh God, follow me", said Rose.

So he did. They went tout the back exit and went charging into the hall where they eventually made their way down to the boiler room where people were screaming for them to get out.

In time, they made their way into he garage of the ship where they felt safe.

"Wow, look at all these cars. And would you look at that, someone brought one of those old-fashion carriagy things", he said climbing up to the driver's part of it.

"Where to miss?' he asked in a British accent to Rose when she got into the back seat of it.

"To the starts", she said pulling him threw the window and into the back seat with her.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Jack to what he knew was going to happen next.

"Uh-huh", Rose responded.

And so they did it. They had amazing, passionate romantic sex that other people envy upon because of the way it is. The type of thing that only two people who truly care about each other can experience. And they did. For the first and last time.

When they were done, they just lied there. Holding each other, knowing that this was how it felt to be in love. To feel for once in their lives, that nothing could possibly go wrong.

In time, they got dressed and made their way back up to deck. There nobody else was around, searching for them no doubt, so they stayed there. They stayed there and danced. They held each other and he spun her around and each time she came to face him again, she lightly, but passionately kissed him.

Up in the crows nest, looking for ice burgs since their had been warnings, were Chris and Jeremy. And while Chris was looking, Jeremy happened to look down upon young lovers, Jack and Rose.

"Hey, Chris, come look at this", said Jeremy pointing to Jack and Rose.

"Hey, well would you look at that. Two lovebirds dancing away. Don't they look precious?"

"Sure do. Hey, what's that?"

"Holly shit, call em, call em!"

"I am, these damn bastards won't pick up!"

"Hello?" someone finally said.

Ice burg, right ahead!"

"Thank you".

So as the men tried to steer the boat around the ice burg, nobody knew what was going on. Eventually, it hit. There was a huge jolt and came crashing onto the boat.

"Oh my God! What was that?" asked Rose.

"I don't know, but I think something might be wrong. Let's go back in".

"Okay, we can go back to my room".

So as they were headed up to her room, in the first class bedroom hallway, Walt caught up to them.

"We've been looking for you", he said as he cunningly put the diamond into the pocket of the jacket Jack was wearing.

"Where have been, Rose? We have been looking all over this ship for you!"

"I was with Jack".

"So it was you who drew the picture then wasn't it", said Cal.

"I asked him to".

"Well the picture was very nice, but when we looked in your room for you, we found the picture, but both you and the diamond were gone".

"What are you getting at?"

"I mean, that maybe your little friend here may have stolen it",

"That's insane".

"Search him".

So they did, and in his pocket they found the diamond.

"Rose, they're framing me. Rose you gotta believe me, please!"

"I don't know?"

'Take him away", Cal said to the policemen.

And they did, they took him down to the basement where they handcuffed him to a pipe and Walt volunteered to look after him.

"You know what their saying right? About how this boat may actually sink. It would an awful shame to have you stuck down here while this sinks to the bottom of the Atlantic now wouldn't it".

"Go to hell you goddamned bastard!" said Jack angrily, even though he was mostly scared. Scared that he might die down here. Scared that he will never have a chance to say goodbye to Rose. Scared that Rose might die too.

Above him, Rose was being pushed to where they were loading boats, but for just a moment, she escaped from her mother and found Mr. Andrews.

"Mr. Andrews, I have to ask you something".

"Yes, well make it quick, I'm in some what of a rush".

"I was there when we hit. What's wrong with the boat?"

"It is sinking, now please take this life jacket and go out onto deck and save yourself Rose. You're a sweet girl who doesn't deserve to die this way. Now go".

So Rose put on the jacket and Cal grabbed her arm.

"C'mon Rose".

"No! Let me go, let me, _SPAT_!"

And she spit in his face forcing him to let her go which enabled her to find Jack.

Back inside the boat she went.

"Can somebody please help me find Mr. Andrews? Please someone", she hollered.

"Oh miss, I think I saw him go down that hall not to long ago", said an Irish man.

"Thank you. Mr. Andrews, Mr. Andrews!"

"Yes Rose, why aren't you out on deck?"

"I need your help. Where would they keep a prisoner?"

"Rose, you must go back outside".

"I'm going to find this person weather you help me or not, but it would be a lot easier and faster if you would help me".

"Fine, go down this hall, make a left and go down the stairs. There go fight and then right again. Then you should be in a hallway, go down it until you find a room that says 'convict captivity'".

"Thank you", she said and was off.

Nearly fifteen minutes later, she still hadn't found the room so she started calling out for him.

"Jack, Jack where are you?"

"Rose, Rose is that you?"

"Yes, where are you".

"Follow my voice".

"I'm trying. Say something!"

"Is my voice getting louder?"

"Yes, yes keep talking".

"Why'd you come back?"

"I found you! Oh my God. I'm so sorry. You must hate me, I'm so sorry", she said almost crying and kissing him between sentences.

"I don't hate you, I love you. Now get me outa here".

"Okay, okay. Um, where would the keys be?"

"Look in that cabinet right there. It should be a silver one".

"Damn, all of these are brass! Stay right there, I'll be right back".

""Where else could I go?"

"Just, shut up and I'll be back as soon as I can".

"So she was off again, and within a minute or so, she found an axe by a fire extinguisher. She grabbed that and ran back as fast as she could to Jack.

"I found an axe".

"Great, but before doing me, do a couple practice swings over there", he said pointing to the door.

"Okay".

So she did.

"Great, good enough, now get over here".

So she went back over and swiftly, cut the chain that held him together.

"Thank yo so much".

So they ran out of the room and into the hall where the water was almost over their heads.

"Shit, this is cold!"

Eventually they found the stairs and ran up them. From there, they ran up to deck where Walt and Cal stopped them.

"Oh Rose their you are, now follow me, theirs a boat waiting for first class people", said Cal.

"Cal stop".

"Oh my dear, you must be freezing", he said while putting his jacket on her.

"Cal!"

"Rose, get on the boat, me and Mr. Dawson will get another one", said Cal.

"Rose, go on. It's fine, I'm a survivor. Go" said Jack.

So Rose got in the boat.

As the boat was going down; "There is no boat is there?" asked Jack.

"No, there is, but I don't see how it will help you?"

And as Rose looked up at Jack, she could tell that something was wrong. So she jumped. She jumped right threw an open window.

"Rose!" yelled Jack looking down at her, "Rose!"

So Jack started to run down back to the inside to get to Rose. Behind him, Cal and Walt did the same.

"Rose, you're so stupid, why did you that" he said in between kissing her at every other word.

"I couldn't do it. Remember, I jump, you jump, Jack".

"Oh my God!"

Seeing all this, Cal got out his soot gun and tried to kill them. But, Rose and Jack ran to quick and escaped him. But back where he had stopped chasing them, he realized something.

"Oh my God!" said Cal.

"What, what is it sir?" asked Walt.

"I gave her the jacket. I put the diamond in the jacket. She has the diamond!" said Cal.

Where Rose and Jack were; "Do you think he's gone?" asked Rose.

"I don't know, let's get back up this way just to be safe", said Jack.

When they got back upstairs, they found MR. Andrews.

"Mr. Andrews, what are you doing?"

"Oh Rose. I made people believe that this ship was unsinkable, and here it is sink before my vary eyes. I thought I had built you a strong boat my dear girl, but it looks like I have failed. And because off that more then half the people on board will die, so the least I can do is to go down with them and my ship. Now go on. Save yourselves".

"Goodbye Mr. Andrews", said Rose.

Back on deck, Cal and Walt were nowhere to be found, on a boat no doubt. And Titanic was sinking faster by the second; the bow was already completely under, so to be safe, they headed up to the stern. Many other people had the same idea, so it was very crowded. When they got up there, they climbed over the edge of it as it stuck up straight and seemed to bob like a cork before starting to sink.

"Okay, when the boat goes under, take a deep breath and don't let go of my hand".

"I won't".

"Okay, on the count of three, take a deep breath. One, two, go!"

And the boat went under, never to see the surface again. And so was the fate of many other people. But when the boat went under Rose took a deep breath, but due to all the water pressure, she let go of Jack's hand. Luckily, he made his way back to the surface and found Rose.

"Rose, c'mon, we need to get to a place where there aren't as many people. Over there, I think I see something that we can float on".

"Okay".

So they swam over to what was a door and climbed up on it. Unfortunately, it wasn't strong enough to hold both of them, so Jack insisted that Rose get on it. After fifteen minutes of being in the freezing water, Jack spoke.

"Rose, I need to tell you something".

"Yes".

"These past couple of days have been extraordinary. I couldn't have asked for anything better. But if I don't make it-"

"Stop, don't talk like that".

"Rose, listen to me. If I don't then you will survive. You'll then find someone else to love and he'll take care of you and you'll have lots of babies, then one day, when your very, very old, you'll die peacefully in your sleep. You got that".

"I love you so much".

"I love you too. And winning that ticket was the greatest thing that ever happened to me because it gave me you. And I cherish every moment we have spent together. I love you so much, and because of that, you must never let go. Promise me"

"I'll never let go Jack. I swear. You will always be in heart, in my mind and in my soul. I love you so much".

"I love you too".

And then, they stopped talking. Hours later it seemed, a boat finally started making the rounds to see if anyone was still alive.

"Hello, is anyone still alive out there?" yelled a crewmate.

"Say it louder", another man said to him.

"Hello, is anyone still alive out there?" the man said louder.

"Jack, Jack, look there's a boat. There's a boat Jack. Jack? I love you Jack. I'll always remember you, I'll never let go", she said as she kissed his cold, icy-blue, lifeless hand and let him float down to the depths of the Atlantic. Then, she crawled off the door and swam to a to dead crewman who had a whistle tied around his neck. There she whistled for the boat. It soon heard her and rushed over. When they came they pulled her aboard and quickly got her and five other people out of the water and on to the Carpathia, the only boat that hear the Titanic's distress calls. When she got on the boat, the sun was rising and the survivors could see the Statue of Liberty. Then, as they were arriving at port, men started coming around, getting people's names.

"May I have your name miss?" asked a man.

"Dawson, Rose Dawson".

"Thank you", he said and was off.

Behind her, Rose heard a man; "Oh, I don't think you'll be finding any of your people down here, sir" another man had said to Cal.

"Alright", he responded.

"Then he disappeared from sight, but as I looked away from him for the last time, was the first time I had put my hand inside the coat pocket that Cal had given me. And when I took my hand out, our came the diamond. I was shocked, but didn't show any emotion. When we finally docked, I saw my real mother get off. It was the last tie I ever saw her too. From there, many people who were in charge of foster cares and other places to keep homeless and family less kids showed up to take in kids who had lost their parents and to help them get new families or help them get in contact with other members who would take them, and so I went there. I didn't want to go be with any of my other family members, so I told them that my family had died and that there was no one else for me to go to", said Rose now directly speaking to David.

"And they believed you?" asked David.

"Uh-huh, so this kind woman said that she would take me and would be able to give me a good home. She said that within a year, I would be adopted, but it actually took a lot less time then she thought it would".

"Why is that?"

"It was because that after about two weeks of living there, I found out I was pregnant and she knew that she could not have me be pregnant in a place like this, so she took maters into her own hands and found a great adoptive family for me. The whole process didn't take long at all. Then when it was over, we moved to Indiana where I finished out my pregnancy, then we moved here because my adoptive parents didn't want me to be ridiculed about the whole pregnant thing".

"So did you have a boy or a girl?"

"Both, I had twins. The girl's name is Samantha, named after the little girl Jack danced with who I later found out died and the boy's name is-"

"Jack, after him".

"Yes".

"I don't see how you could have gone through all that. Being forced to date someone then, falling madly in love with someone else then having everyone else try and screw it up, then losing them plus everything else then having to have children with that person and having to raise them all on your own. How'd do you do it?"

"I think it was because I had his kids that kept me sane. They're both still so young, but they remind me of him and I never want to forget him. He made me the person I am today and gave me the most wonderful thing. However, I too gave him something of mine. I gave him my heart, and I never got it back. I'm sorry, cause I really do like you, but I just so afraid that you'll be taken from me to and I can't bare to go through it again especially since I don't think I've yet to recover form the first time. I don't even know if I'll ever recover".

"I won't hurt you. I promise".

"You can't promise something like that. And I'm not saying you will, but you might and it probably won't be intentional, but, just give me time or let's stop while we're ahead. It's your choice".

"I like you, and if time is what you need, then you have all the time in the world, but to make things easier on you, we can just be friends. Get to know each other better and then when you are positive that you're ready, we can start again".

"Sounds like a plan. Thank you for being so understanding".

"Thank you for finally opening up to me".

Then they hugged. The next day Rose was not there. She wasn't there for several days until Rose's adoptive parent's asked David to come over. There, he found out why.

"Rose has dropped out of school and insisted on becoming emancipated. And because she is the way she is, we said yes. It was very difficult for us, but we figured that if she could survive Titanic and have twins fatherless, then we should respect her enough to do this for her. And since she told us that you knew of Titanic and everything, then we thought you ought to know", said Erin, Rose's mother.

"So do you both know of everything that happened on Titanic?" asked David.

"That she met a guy, thought she liked him, slept with him, he died she survived then ended up here", said Charlie.

"I guess I am the only one who knows the whole story", thought David.

Many years later, fourteen to be exact, they were all grown up. And it was high school reunion time, and even though Rose hadn't graduated, she still got an invitation. There, she saw many people, and everyone had known of her. How she had twins at fourteen and how the father died. And nobody knew how he died or any of the other details except for David; and he was there.

"Rose, is that you?"

"Oh my God David, how are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Same".

"So, what have you been up to?"

"I'm a fashion merchandiser now"

"And that is?"

"I'm in charge of putting together fashion shows for new designers and lines of clothing for major department stores like Saks, Macys, Bloomindales etc and I help people find clothes and decide how the clothes in the stores are gonna look".

"Oh".

"What about you?"

"Lawyer".

"Wow, good for you. You were always a real smart guy".

"So were you. It seems like forever since we've seen each other last".

"It's been what, fourteen years?"

"I think that's about right. Why did you leave?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you leave the day after you told me?"

"I realized that if I could that, I could do anything, and staying here wasn't going to get me it. I needed to leave this place and start fresh, no secrets just me. Me and my kids. And I've done well. Okay, so please don't criticize me please".

"I won't, and I wasn't going to. I was upset though. I really wanted to get to know you better. I really did like you. Are you with anyone right now?"

"No, are you?"

"I just got divorced about six months ago".

"Did you have any kids?"

"There was no time, with me in law school and her in med school, just no time".

"Where do you live now?"

"Manhattan".

"Really, me too".

"Well then if you were to give me your number, when we got back I could call you up all nice and formal and ask you out on a real date. That sound okay?"

"Sure".

So the night went on, and David and Rose started to like each other. Then when they got back, they went out. They eventually got married and had a couple of kids. Then many years later, nearly seventy years, David had died and a research team had found the Titanic. Inside it they were hopping to find the diamond instead they found an erotic photo. From there, a very old woman with her heart an ocean of secrets found out and told the team her very remarkable story.


End file.
